The Boy Who Cried Werewolf
by MegMol
Summary: First Story So Here I go
1. Chapter 1

It's cold, dark, and lonely as the rain beats down on my fur.

I am no longer a normal human. I say in my thoughts

I am a werewolf!

I howl my cries of sorrow.

Hold on.

I can totally tell that you are lost. So let me start from the beginning.


	2. Mysterious Letter

Chapter 1

Mysterious Letter

It all started when my little brother Hunter found a mysterious letter outside of our door in the middle of the night.

It's the middle of the night Hunter. If this is one of your… dad gets cut off by Hunter

No it's not! Just open it. Hunter says

Dad looks at me. I roll my eyes.

Then dad opens the letter. He starts to read.

"_Dear sands family,_

_Greetings from Wolfsburg Romania."_

Romania? Who's from Romania? I say

Vampires. Hunter says

We look at Hunter.

What I'm just saying.

Dad keeps reading

"_We regret to inform you about the passing of your great uncle Dracomer? Dragomer! Vocalvick. Your presence is requested this Saturday for the reading of his last will and testament in which time possession Wolfsburg manor will be transferred to you."_

Wolfsburg manor? I say Sarcastically

Dragomer? Dad says Sarcastically

No! It's not me! There was this creepy guy outside the door and he was watching me and I don't know he must have left it! Look there's a number. Call it if you don't believe me.

Then dad calls to see if it is a prank.

We wait out in the kitchen for dad to come back in. Moments later dad walks in with a shocked look on his face.

That was the Executors office. Dad says

Well, what did they say? Hunter asks

It looks like your Mothers Great uncle has left us everything. Including his castle. Says Dad

I told you, WE'RE RICH! Hunter Says

NO we're not rich Hunter. I tell him

Hunter grabs his cell phone

How come mom never told us we had relatives in Romania? I ask dad

I have no idea sweetie. Dad responds

Dude, I'm Going to Romania! Hunter says to his friend over the phone

I don't know. Let me ask. Hey dad can we go see Dracula's castle?

Dad looks at Hunter with a, are you serious look on his face.

Well, he's undecided. Ya I'm goanna go pack! Hunter says as he runs out of the room.

I look at dad.

Dad! You're not seriously considering this are you? I ask

Dad shrugs his shoulders.

I sigh.


	3. Welcome to Wolfsburg

Chapter 2

Welcome to Wolfsburg

We land in Wolfsburg Airport. Then we head outside to grab a taxi. Once we're outside Hunter goes to look at something from Destructor 3 or whatever.

Then a few minuets later a taxi stops in front of us.

Hunter! Calls dad

Hunter walks up to us and asks. Hey dad, can we go see The Beast?

What's the beast? I ask

Well whatever it is we are not here to see the animals. Dad says

Then the driver gets out of the taxi and asks. You Need Taxi?

Um, yes. We are going to 1212 Lycanthrope.

Ah Wolfsburg manor of course. The Taxi Man Says

We put our bags in the trunk. Then I look through the front seat window curiously because I think I see something.

I lean in closer. Then out of nowhere a pit bull jumps up to the window and starts barking at me! Good thing the window is all the way up because it looks like that dog wants to bite off my face!

Ahhhh! I scream

What is that! I say breathing heavily

The taxi man walks up to me and says…

Ah. He's Rasputin.

I'm not getting in there. I say frightened

He's mans best friend. Now he says something I don't understand.

I walk up to dad.

DAD! I say

Honey it's just a dog. Dad says

That is NOT just a dog! I say still scared

IT'S LATE! Lets go. Dad says as he closes the trunk.

I don't want to do this. I don't want to get in. I say panicking

Hunter pushes me and tells me to hurry up.

DON'T PUSH ME! I say

We all get in and the taxi drives off.

When we arrive we get out of taxi, grab our luggage and stare at the castle in aww.

Told ya. Hunter says

We walk up to the door and knock. Then the weirdest thing happened. The door opened on its own.


	4. Meet Madame Varcolac

**Chapter 3**

**Meet ****Madame Varcolac**

We push the door open a little bit more and walk in.

"Hello?" Dad asks

No response.

We walk into the main room. Then all of a sudden the doors behind us close with a big BANG! We look back in curiosity. Then look forward to see a middle-aged scary looking lady In front of us.

Its like she came from out of nowhere. I say in my mind shocked

We stand there for a moment

Then dad says; "Hello, I'm David Sands and you must be…" He gets cut off

"I Am Madame Varcolac"

Then a wolf howls in the background.

We look around in confusion.

Then Madame Varcolac says; "you will follow me!"

She Turns around and starts walking away. So we start to follow her up the stairs.

It is Silent for a while then dad breaks the silence by saying; "so have you lived here long?"

Madame Varcolac growls then keeps walking.

"DAD!" I say as I hit his arm

"What! Just trying to make conversation." Dad says to me

We keep walking up the stairs. Then when we reach The Top Madame Varcolac Turns around which causes my dad to almost run into her.

"Boy, Girl your rooms this way."

Madame Varcolac points a laser towards some doors behind us.

"Father Your Room. That way."

Then she points the laser towards another pair of doors in front of us.

"Have 1 rule. Stay in room at night. Lock door."

"Actually that's 2 rules." Hunter says

"Hunter, don't ague with Madame Varcolac." Dad says

We hear a wolf in the background again!

There is a long pause. Then Madame Varcolac Tilts her head and cracks her neck.

Our dad turns around in a hurry.

"OK, go to bed."

We don't move

"Go go go go go!" He whispers sternly

He pushes us lightly. We have frightened looks on our faces.

"Lock your doors! I'm locking mine. Love You."

We run through the doors.

"Check This Out!" Hunter Says

I turn around and look

"_To __Dragomer_

_The strength of the pack is the wolf. The strength of the wolf is the pack._

_Best wishes,_

_Rudiyard Kipling"_

"That's what mom always use to say"

"Who's this Kipling Dude?"

"Its from the jungle book. By _**Rudyard Kipling**_." I say correcting him.

"Mom was quoting him."

"Now come on lets go! Do you really want to get her angry? !"

"Who?"

"Madame Varcolac!" I whisper

There's the wolf again! Man what is up with that name? !

"GET TO ROOMS!" Madame Varcolac yells

"Come on! Come on!"

We run down the hall to our rooms.

I slam the door behind me locking it as I catch my breath. Then I look around.

This is such a gorgeous room I think as I look in awe.

I get dressed for bed. Then I fall asleep


End file.
